


Please

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Femslash, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, iron man bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: After a night of teasing Pepper, she takes you home to punish you.Iron Man Bingo Fill:  Begging





	Please

“Please, Pepper?”  You whispered nuzzling into her neck.  She smirked and nudged you.  She wasn’t a woman that was easy to sway, but you knew that she liked when you begged her.

“Later.  This is important.”  She said.

“But is it?”

“Yes,”  She said simply and gave your thigh a pat.  “I need to wrangle Tony.  Then we can go home and I’m all yours.”

“Or I’ll be all yours.”  You teased.

She turned her head and looked at you with her perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.  “Yes, you will.”

You sat back in your chair and looked up at the stage.  The current speaker was droning on and on and on.  Pepper put her hand on your knee and rubbed her thumb in small circles.   You looked down watching as her long fingers danced over her bare skin.  Her fingernails were cut short and perfectly manicured.  Painted a dark plum that stood out against her skin.

You let your head fall back and bit your bottom lip as you just focused on the gentle touch of her fingers on your knee.  It made your skin feel warm and tingle a little.

“Tony!”  She yelped suddenly and you opened your eyes just in time to see her hit him in the arm.

Everyone at your table and the two on either side turned to look at her.  She shook her head and rolled her eyes before hitting Tony again who was sitting there with a particularly smug look on his face, even for him.

“What just happened?”  You whispered.

She shook her head again and leaned in close.   “He just asked if I was fingering you under the table.”

You looked at Tony.  His attention was back the stage but he still wore that smug look on his face.

“You can if you want to.”  You teased.  She smacked your thigh and rolled her eyes.  “Oh go on, Pepper, please.”  You whispered.

“It’s not happening.  You can beg me for things later.”  She whispered.

You chuckled and looked up at the stage.  You were pretty sure your own smug look must have matched Tony’s.

The event droned on, as they always did.  Pepper’s hand returned to your knee and you played with her fingers as each person spoke.  Tony was his usual entertaining self but you were still glad the whole thing was over.

“Were you bored?”  Tony asked as he nudged Happy to the passenger seat and you and Pepper climbed in the back of the car.

“Always,”  You said.  “So, so, so bored.”

He chuckled and pulled out into the street.  “Well, let me get you ladies home and you can do something fun.”  His voice was playful and teasing and you leaned forward and smacked him on the back of the head.

“Stop trying to get us to talk about our sex lives.”  You scolded.

“What?  I didn’t?  Did I?”  Tony asked, completely askance.

Happy shrugged and nodded his head to the side.  “You might have had that coming.”

“Fine,”  He said.  “Sorry.  I wasn’t thinking about it or anything.”

“Sure you weren’t,”  Pepper said.

“I wasn’t!”  He argued.  “Look, I’m just going to take you home.”

“Good,”  She said and you both started laughing.  Messing with Tony was a game you never got tired of.

* * *

 

As soon as you got back to the apartment you shared she grabbed you by the wrist and pushed you against the wall.  “Don’t antagonize the man, I have to work with him.”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Potts,”  You hummed.  “Maybe you should punish me.”

She ghosted her lips down your neck and palmed your breast.  “Mmm… you are a very bad girl.  But I think you might like that too much.

“I do,”  You hummed.  “I love it.”

Her hand trailed down your side and along your hip, leaving a wave goosebumps in its wake.  “Then let’s get these gowns off and I’ll take you over my knee.”

“Yes, please,”  you hummed.

She smiled and ran her tongue between her teeth before kissing you hard and pushing you up against the wall.  Your hands tangled in her red hair, and you hiked your skirt up and wrapped a leg around her pulling her flush against you.

She hummed and pulled back, tugging on your bottom lip as she did. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“Hmm…”  You said, playing dumb.  “Just a tiny amount?”

“No,” she said pulling back and slapping your ass to get you to move in the direction of the bedroom.  “It is a whole lot.  Now get moving.”

You skipped off to the bedroom and Pepper followed after you, her heels clicking on the tiled floor.  She came up behind you and unzipped your gown and very carefully helped you out of it, making sure to hang it so as not to ruin it.

“Let’s keep the heels on shall we,” She said as she turned to let you help her with he dress.

“Yes, ma’am,”  you said as you hung her dress up.

When you turned back to her she was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning back ever so slightly.  It didn’t matter how many times you saw her.  You couldn’t get enough of looking at the leggy redhead naked.  Her pale skin with its smattering of freckles was a stark contrast to the black panties and stockings she wore.  Her dark pink nipples were peaked, enticing you to come and nip at them.  “Would you like to come and lie over my knee, honey?”  She asked.

“Yes, please.  Can I, Pepper?”  You asked.

“Oh, I like that.  Begging me to spank you.  Let me hear more of that.”  She said.

You dropped to your knees in front of her and looked up into her blue eyes.  “Please, Virginia.  Please spank me.  I want to feel your hand on my ass.  I want that burn.”

“Good, girl,” she said guiding you up onto her lap.  You positioned yourself, so you were draped over her with your ass popped up in the air.  She skimmed her hand down your back and over your ass.  Your skin prickled under her touch.  “Such a good girl.  Why should I spank you when you’re so well behaved?”

“Please, Pepper,”  You pleaded as her fingers ran up and down your pussy, pressing the fabric of your panties between your folds.  “Please, I want you to spank me.”

“Mmm… I’m not so sure.”  She said an slipped her fingers under your panties.  She slowly circled your clit and ran her fingers down to the entrance to your cunt, swirling them around and coating them in your wetness.  That only served to increase it.  It felt like your nerve endings were bare.  Each touch, even the breeze from the air conditioning, made your skin prickle and your arousal grow.

“Please, Virginia.”  You whimpered.  “Please, please spank me.  I want it.”

“Since you asked so nicely,”  She said and brought her hand down with a large crack on your left asscheek.  A sting blossomed where she struck you and sent a warm glow out through your skin around it.  You squeaked and clenched your teeth, grinding down on her lap.

“Thank you, Pepper.”  You whimpered.

She struck you again this time on your right cheek and you jerked a little in shock more than anything.  “You’re so very welcome, honey.”  She soothed as she ran her palm over your ass and her fingers returned to your pussy.

You moaned and pushed back against them against her hand.  “That’s it, darling.  You like that don’t you?”

Two of her fingers slipped inside of you and she curled them, stroking your internal walls as her thumb rolled over her clit.  “Yes, Pepper, thank you.”

She kept moving her fingers, curling, stroking, fucking you with them.  She targeted your g-spot, hitting it again and again, so wave after wave of pleasure washed through you as it combined with the buzz from her thumb working your clit.  You gave yourself to it, letting you ride it to your inevitable release.

Just when you felt it right there, threatening to take you over, she pulled her hand away and slapped your ass.  You yelped in surprise and whined as you pushed down on her lap.

“Oh god…”  You moaned as the sting faded and her fingers returned to stroking gently over your pussy.  “Please, Pepper.”

“Please what?”  She asked.

You whined and rutted against her lap and her hand came down on your ass.  “Use your words, honey.”

“Please make me come.  Please.  I need it.”  You begged.

“You need it to do you?”  She said running her palm over you ass and tapping her fingers against your skin.

“Yes, Virginia.  Please.  Please make me come!”

She thrust her fingers back inside of you and started fucking you with them.  Each time she thrust them in she curled them and twisted her wrist, dragging her fingertips back and forth over her g-spot.

“Fuck!”  You cried as you jerked in her lap.  She pressed her palm down in the middle of your back and held you in place as she brought you closer and closer to the edge.  “Oh god, yes, please, please Pepper.  I wanna come.  Let me come.”  You babbled, begging her not to stop.  To keep going.  To make you come.

“Good girl, that’s it.  Relax. Come for me.”  She purred.

You relaxed and her thumb sped up on your clit.  She pushed and dragged her fingers over your g-spot.  You cried out and with a jerk of your hips, you came, pressing your face into the bed to smother your cries.

Pepper slowed her hands, stroking you through it and as the last waves of your orgasm shuddered through you she pulled her hand away and sucked her fingers clean.

She tapped your hip and you slithered off her lap onto the bed.   “How are you doing there, honey?”  She asked.

“Mm… so good.”  You hummed.

“Do you want to keep going?  Get me off, maybe?”  She said playfully.  You knew it was a genuine request.  That if you needed cuddles now, or a bath, she’d take you there no question.

You rolled on your back and looked up at her with a smirk.  “You gonna beg me?”

Pepper laughed and pounced on you.


End file.
